


Abraxas

by twinkminseok



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminseok/pseuds/twinkminseok
Summary: September 11, 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> September 11, 2016

If, by the small chance, I were to follow a religion, or a god for that matter, it would be Abraxas. The god containing in itself both good and evil, light and darkness.  
Who is to say that darkness is evil? Darkness brings forth stillness, a serene calm upheld by one’s most inner thoughts. Unless of course the whispers occupying one’s head are evil, meaning the darkness we shun is only a pathway to our innermost thoughts that scare us into using the darkness’s “influence” as a scapegoat from our true selves.  
A pathway connecting both worlds, one that is good, innocent, moral, and one that is evil, sinful, corrupt. Among these two worlds created by man the god of the pure world is favored vastly in contrast to that of the tainted world ruled by the devil. Their god is perfect, without faults, and the innocence and purity contained in man’s conditioned perception of beauty goes into that world. Everything that would sully one’s view in a society, whether it be drugs, poverty, or murder, is placed in the faulty world of which no parent dares speak of. Yet the act of reproduction necessary to bring forth civilization is viewed as a deplorable act. How can the process imperative to bring fruit to god’s teachings be shunned like so? He who strives in being the best possible follower condemns the vital act and says ‘if one must do it, it shall be in the name of god, for it brings forth children whom will be servants to his will.’ Why must god ask of his worshipers to preform a deed that glorifies the adversary? The inequities of his demands contradict themselves conspicuously so that one must be painfully oblivious to the fault in their generated god’s plan. So much so it requisites a god who is not perfect but optimal in fundamental attributes required, containing both worlds in him to be able to rule those within them. He who contains suffering and desolation but is capable of relishing a virtuous, unsullied world is evidently is the aforementioned Abraxas.


End file.
